tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi Universe
Tenchi Universe (天地無用!, Tenchi Muyō!?) is a 26-episode anime series produced by AIC and Pioneer LDC (later Geneon Entertainment) and licensed in North America by FUNimation Entertainmen. It is loosely based on the first six episodes of the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series. The second of Tenchi Muyo!'s three main continuities (OVA, Universe, Tokyo), the Universe series was followed up by two movies: Tenchi Muyo! in Love (released in 1996) and Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2 (released in 1999; also known as Tenchi Forever! in the US). This series introduces three new characters: Mihoshi's partner Kiyone Makibi (who debuted in the "Mihoshi Special"), the bounty hunter and Ryoko's rival, Nagi, and her cabbit companion, Ken-Ohki. The series also gave some characters different personalities; Washu is now portrayed as a mildly-insane egomaniac with two pop-up dolls that proclaim her greatness, and Mihoshi was portrayed as a comic relief character whose constant bumbling, blunders and crying fits would often get the gang into trouble. Broadcast history Tenchi Universe was broadcast on TV Tokyo from 2 April 1995 to 24 September 1995. The English-dubbed version was picked up by Cartoon Network in 2000 for broadcast on its Toonami block (US and Europe). The Toonami version was edited for content, and featured custom opening and closing credits. After Cartoon Network's rights to broadcast the show expired, International Channel picked up the rights to air the dubbed version in 2004. The Spanish dub (co-produced by Cloverway Inc.) was broadcast on Univision. Music * Opening: Tenchi Muyo! (Japanese and English versions performed by SONIA) * Ending: Ginga de chokuritsu hokô Tall in the Milky Way (Up-Walk in the Galaxy) (Japanese version performed by Ai Orikasa and Yumi Takada; English version performed by Diane Michelle) Notably, Up-Walk in the Galaxy is intended to act like Ryoko and Ayeka singing two versions of the same song, each of them trying to stake their, apparently valid, claim for Tenchi. Insert songs * Episode 6: Ai no Ejiki of Love (Japanese version performed by Yuko Mizutani and Yuri Amano; English version performed by Ellen Gerstell and Sherry Lynn) * Episode 13: Towa ni towa ni hoshi no yume Dream of Stars (Forevermore) (Japanese version performed by Ai Orikasa; English version performed by Diane Michelle) * Episode 16: Koi wa Chigai Houken is Extraterritorial (Japanese version performed by Ai Orikasa; English version performed by Petrea Burchard) (This song was never played in the Toonami version.) o Ginga ni Imasokari (I'm the Only One) (Japanese version performed by Yumi Takada; English version performed by Jennifer Darling) o Photon, Proton, Synchrotron (Japanese version performed by Yuko Kobayashi; English version performed by Kate T. Vogt) * Episode 26: Ren'ai no jikyû of Love (Japanese version performed by Ai Orikasa; English version performed by Diane Michelle) Trivia * In episode 8, the anime series, Moldiver, makes a guest appearance, as one of Mihoshi's favorite shows. Kiyone uses this fact in order to get a handle on Mecha Washu. * In music endings, depending on which animation is shown, one different seiyū sings the ending theme. The "Volleyball" and the "Fishing Ryo-Ohki" versions are sung by Ai Orikasa, while the "Ayeka in Space" version is sung by Yumi Takada. The Toonami version only had the "Fishing Ryo-Ohki" credits, with the Tenchi Muyo! OAV theme song playing. The uncut English version kept the original animations, but Diane Michelle's rendition was used for them all. Gallery Tm groups132.jpg Tm ryoko113.jpg Tenchi muyo!-wallpaper-1280x800.jpg Category:Tenchi Universe Category:Continuities